1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diode package, particularly to light emitting diodes or face emission laser diode.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,618B2 disclosed a light emitting diode (LED) 102. The LED has two bottom electrodes mounted on a submount 108 through solder bumps 103. The submount has two metallic sections 109 contacting to two respective electrodes. The submount 108 has two through holes 111 lined with metallic lining for coupling the two top metallic sections 109 to the bottom of the submount as extensions 110. Subsequently, the submount 108 can be placed on a printed circuit board 101a, which has two metal pads 101b for coupling with the extensions 110. The structure forms a diode unit or a matrix array.
The prior art used a printed circuit board 101a as a motherboard, and the submount 108 is connected to the motherboard 101a by means of soldering. In recent years, a bottleneck in the application of LEDs is the heat dissipation problem. The glass fiber circuit board does not have good heat dissipating property. A ceramic board has better heat dissipation property, but is more costly and requires time-consuming soldering to mount the submount to the motherboard.